


Dreams & Nightmares

by SomeDonut111



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeDonut111/pseuds/SomeDonut111
Summary: I’ve got an idea to write my dreams or nightmares somewhere. This work mostly will be for myself but I’ll be glad if you read it:) Btw I have very strange dreams but with such interesting stories that I wonder how could my brain imagine all this stuff haha





	Dreams & Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, I don’t have a beta and I have no experience in writing.  
> So if you find any mistakes here just tell me about them please:)

I was running. I was running, running, running as fast as I could. I quickly looked back. They were right behind me. Shit! The tall grass on the field was clinging to my clothes and tangling in my ankles so I couldn’t stop stumbling. I had to be more concentrated! I focused on my breathing and tried to accelerate to my speed limit until I could sense it. The feeeling. It was rising in my chest and going straight to my legs. I grinned. It was time! I pushed off with my right foot, then my left, again with my right and finally I jumped up with all my strength.

Yes! Yes, yes, yes. I was flying! I no longer felt my weight. All I could think about was just flying. I was laughing, it felt so nice and so familiar like I was a bird!

I was flying higher, higher and higher until my pursuers turned into small dots in the middle of a huge field. It was just me and the sky. I felt a cool breeze and the smell of spring in the air. It was perfect.

It was getting dark and I slowly went down until I was very close to the ground. I could see every blade of grass. I was touching it and the feeling of freedom covered me from head to toe. Nothing could be better.

I woke up.


End file.
